


The Remote Control

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And TV shows, Arguing, F/F, Fluff, Gen, absolutely pointless, arguing over the remote control, entirely platonic relationship, happened somewhere during the happier parts of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they all have something they'd like to watch, and all those somethings seem to happen at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remote Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little fic with about like 2% of a plot. It's mainly fluff and friendship, during the happier times that was the earlier part of Season 1. Hope you enjoy!

“But Skye, it’s a documentary on Jupiter _,_ ” Jemma whined.

  “Unless it’s a documentary filmed on Jupiter itself, no way,” Skye replied, holding the remote control above her head so that Jemma couldn’t reach it.

  Jemma rolled her eyes and reached for the remote control. Skye raised it even higher, stretching her arm out. She pulled a face childishly.

  “It’s a documentary _about_ Jupiter, but I still want to watch it!” Jemma said.

  “What’s so interesting about a big ball of rock in space?” Skye asked.

  “Actually, it’s a big ball of _gas_ in space, and it’s more than that!” Jemma exclaimed. “It’s the largest planet in our Solar System, with a unique atmosphere and gravity so strong that-”

  Skye groaned, cutting her off. “See, you know so much about Jupiter, but I’ve never seen Tangled before.”

  “You’re too old for Tangled!”

  “No one’s too old for Disney,” Skye retorted, changing the channel back to her own. The screen flickered, and the scene of the animated princess and singing in her tower returned.

  “Well, _you_ are,” Jemma said.

  She was able to pry the TV remote from Skye’s hands, and was about to change it back to the science channel when Skye made a grab for it. Instinctively, Jemma raised it above her head, just like how Skye did earlier. She was able to get it back to the science channel, but not before Skye seized her wrist and pulled the remote control from her hand. She fiddled with the buttons, changing it back to cartoons, and then Jemma changing it back to science.

  “We’re watching the documentary on Jupiter,” Jemma said.

  “No, we’re watching Tangled,” Skye replied, snatching the remote control back.

  “Jupiter!”

  “Tangled!”

  “Jupiter!” Jemma exclaimed, trying to get the remote out of Skye’s hands. Skye pulled it away, and raised it above her head, kneeling on the sofa so that Jemma really wouldn’t get to it.

  “We’re watching Tangled.”

  Then, before Jemma could argue, Skye felt her hand got lighter and emptier.

  “No, we’re watching ER.”

  They turned around, upon hearing the familiar voice of May. They had absolutely nothing to say.

  “What, no rejections?” May asked, grinning smugly to herself as she changed the channel and sat down next to Jemma. She knew that they wouldn't try to take it back from her, and she used that to her advantage.

  Jemma and Skye looked at each other, shrugging. Because really – who wants to argue with May?


End file.
